


push me away or draw me closer

by crore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Ragnarok, Pre-Infinity War, if you want a general time frame, watch out for profanity kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crore/pseuds/crore
Summary: He stood, silent. The sharp look in his eyes surfaced as he watched her mocking him, of what he would call, his kind attempt to fucking rescue her-“I don’t need to be rescued.”He scoffed.ALTERNATIVELY - Valkyrie loves alcohol too much and Loki doesn't know why he suddenly cares.





	push me away or draw me closer

He picked her up from a horridly, what he would call, a very plainly and clearly _unhygienic_ bar. He saw her incredibly bad attempt of sitting in the shadows, but the high retro bar stool and the casted green light emitting from the cracks of tables and walls made her shine as if she was the one that was _ethereal_ and not him.

 

When he approached her, she was very clearly trying her best to ignore the tall stature of a _god_ towering over her, doing his best drawl of whatever excuse he wanted to spill onto her on why exactly he was here.

 

Rather, she blew out, was it… her fourth, fifth drink? The flaming fiery glow that casted over her snuffed out and all was left was the strange unmistakable glow that never had left in her eyes since the moment he saw her.

 

So instead, she turned, her hooded eyes instinctively drawn to his, with a drunken tilt of her head, she took another swig of _who-cares-what_ drink she was holding; she couldn’t read the label, let alone cared at this point.

 

He stood, silent. The sharp look in his eyes surfaced as he watched her _mocking_ him, of what he would call, his kind attempt to fucking rescue her-

 

“I don’t _need_ to be rescued.”

 

He scoffed.

 

“You’re sitting in a sad excuse of a bar, drowning whatever sorrows you have, after we practically saved an _entire_ civilization- do I need to carry on?”

 

The next swig she took gave him an unspoken answer that entailed the clear _‘Does it look like I fucking care about what you say?’_ message that made his insides coil up in an angry ball of the unusual tender annoyance he felt around her.

 

He almost growled, “Fine,” he muttered, “fine.” He said, his hands up surrendering to whatever game she was playing.

 

Then she gave a condescending laugh, turning to focus back on her drink, and she knew- she knew exactly how to make him curl his fists to stop himself from drawing his knives. How to make him want to put her against his chest with the blade hovering over her throat with the unspoken broken promise of the intent on hurting her.

 

And of course she knew she could, that she could make him crawl back. His weakness of even letting his opponent the idea that they’ve won _dragged_ him back to her and the slight simmering _danger_ that hovered between them made her lick her lips.

 

When she was yanked from her seat, the forgotten bottle fell from her fingers with resounding clatters on the gleaming green floor. Her arm was grasped in a vice grip, her face pulled towards his. His teeth scraped her ear, his breath hot, “Don’t _test_ me, Valkyrie.” He hissed.

 

“Then what are you doing here, _Loki_?” She taunted, making no move to escape his hold on her. She moved to lock her dark eyes onto his, trying to ignore the flicker of his eyes from her lips. The alcohol pulsed through her veins, the familiar heat buzzed through her body, so very different from his cold icy façade he emitted.

 

Her tongue was sharp, like the sapphire daggers she could feel under his leathers. “Is this your attempt to be the _savior_ so for once, someone could prefer you over _Thor_?” She dragged her words out in a slur, with the intent to hurt, an experiment per-say, to see if he’d retreat with the wounds she’d carve into him.

 

Except he’d forgotten that though she was a raging flame that dared to inch closer and closer and closer to him, she had passed the point where he wasn’t sure if he wanted to push her away or _draw her closer_.

 

“Don’t pretend like you know me.” He said coldly, slowly, using his height in an attempt to make her shy away from him, to stop her from pressing back up against him, to get the reaction he was _used_ to. Instead she stood straight and glaring, standing her ground ‘ _as if she could have a fair fight against a god. The fucking nerve she had.’_

 

She slanted sideways, “I don’t _need_ to pretend.” She said matter-of-factly, “It’s obvious.” She snickered, “You savour every fucking moment of _glory_ and _righteousness_ you can get. You might as well think of me as some pitiful, helpless _girl_ waiting for the next man to come swaggering up to me, to take me home, _to_ _fuck me_ , wanting me to kneel, to _beg_ for you to _love me back_.” She spat the words out like boiling acid, to burn him, to scar him.

 

“Don’t think so lowly of me.” He struck back, “I wouldn’t want our _lucky_ , _last_ , **_lonely_** Valkyrie to drown in a barrel of alcohol and _pathetic_ tears over nothing.” He could feel her stiffen under the hands that held her body close, “Thanos is upon us. I can’t just stand and watch you waste away everything you are.”

 

She forcefully pushed him back, causing him to stumble back in surprise, “I don’t _need_ to be rescued” She repeated, her voice shaky and fragile but held the same brittleness that warned those off who were too cowardly.

 

“Don’t be stupid.” Loki snarled, “I’m taking you back to the ship, because that’s what’s going to keep us _alive_. I couldn’t care less if you decide you want to die surrounded by bottles of guilt rather than fighting off a giant purple titan. But do me a favour? Die after we kill Thanos.”

 

“If you couldn’t care less then _why are you here?_ ”

“I need you to stay alive.” He shouted, taking steps of frustration towards her, and of course, she didn’t move even an inch away from him. “Didn’t you hear me?”

 

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Her voice wiped clean of any effects his actions had against her.

 

She shouldered him aside, taking care of the exact amount of delicate strength and distance they had against each other.

 

He had no choice but to follow her.

 

“You happy now?” She yelled, stumbling gently, the white wisps of her warm breath seen in the air. “Are you?” She asked and for a reason he didn’t know, her face crumples and there’s a slight shimmer of pain in her eyes and yet she still maintained the fiery glow she’s always had.

 

The look of bewilderment across Loki’s face stared back at Valkyrie. For once in his life, he hadn’t planned any moves that could have prepared him for this moment.

 

He hadn’t planned for him to stride up to her, to take her into his arms and for her to accept him reluctantly nor did he plan for her to slump against him when the wave of alcohol finally crashed over her, draining her body from the energy she had.

 

For some reason, he pulled her closer to him, his head coming down to rest at the crown of her head in an uncharacteristic manner, his lips brushing against her dark hair.

 

But the words he later muttered, so quietly that he himself wasn’t sure whether he said it or but, but either way, it fell upon the deaf ears of the sleeping, and in the morning, Valkyrie would have woken up in her bed, with the sentence left echoing in her head and Loki gone.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if this is something i'll continue but i'm open to ideas! it was fun writing this.


End file.
